


Red Flower

by outfightingtigers



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outfightingtigers/pseuds/outfightingtigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little red flower from Skips to Benson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Flower

”Hey, Benson!” Skips’ thick, raspy voice pulled the walking gumball machine from his thoughts, his fingers fluttering through the stack of papers clipped to his clipboard. He let the papers settle and turned around to see Skips trotting towards him, one of his large arms behind his back. “Got a moment? If yer not too busy spyin’ on Mordecai and Rigby, dat is.”

Benson grunted at the tease, turning away from him to again pretend to flip through the few blank sheets of paper, his eyes looking over the edge of the clipboard to make sure the two were doing their jobs. “I’m not spying on them, _okay_? I’m just standing here looking through my papers.”

"Uh huh.”

"Did you  ** _want_  **something?”

"Oh!" Skips brightened, his cheeks a little rosier than usual, though Benson assumed it was from the way he’d trotted over to catch him in the act. The yeti hesitated, then slowly brought his hand out, a small red flower clutched in his admittedly sweaty looking hand. "I was just, uh, weedin’ out the garden with Pops and I saw dese flowers… Made me think of you."

The park manager blinked slowly, his brows furrowing when Skips tried to offer the flower again. He didn’t bother to take it, he was still a little too busy staring over his clipboard at those slackers. “Why? Because it’s red?”

"Yea—what?! No! I mean…" Skips huffed, his hands hanging in the air as he tried to think about what to say, a few beads of sweat working their way down his forehead. "Well, yeah, I guess, but… It’s small and cute and kinda delicate, so I thought—"

That was when Benson offered Skips his full attention, dropping the clipboard to his side to stare up at the large yeti. “ ** _Delicate_**?”

"Yeah!" He nodded excitedly, then slowly shook his head when he saw Benson’s disapproving scowl, his gaze dropping to the side. "I mean, no! Uh, dis ain’t comin’ out right at all, it was easier when I ran through it with Pops… Will ya just take the flower, anyway? I ran all da way here to give it to ya."

Benson sighed and switched the clipboard over to his left hand so he could gently take the flower from Skips. His little fingers wrapped around it, his nose wrinkling a bit. “I can tell… What’d you do, sweat all over it?” He paused to snort at the way Skips hurriedly wiped his hands off on his jeans, then handed his clipboard over to a bemused looking Skips. Once his hands were free he reached up to tie the stem of the flower around the little metal antenna sticking out of his head. Then he snatched his clipboard back, ignoring the way Skips admired him thoroughly. “You happy?”

A quirk of the lips. “Elated.”

“Good, then get back to wo—”

“I’m on break.”

“Oh. Then, uh, you wanna get a soda at the snack bar?”

“I’d be delighted.”


End file.
